This invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus using a CCD (charge-coupled device) image sensor. This invention also relates to a method of driving such a solid-state imaging apparatus.
Some prior-art solid-state imaging apparatuses having a CCD image sensor are used as both of a video camera and an electronic still camera. In general, a high resolution for moving pictures is required of a video camera while a high vertical resolution is required of an electronic still camera. It is generally difficult for the prior-art solid-state imaging apparatuses to meet both of the two different requirements.